


our love is madness

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inter-House Relationships, Slytherin/Hufflepuff Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she leans in this time, she is met with no resistance. Only his soft lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love is madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDragonOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonOwl/gifts).



> remember kat and ben the OCs? yeah well i ship them.   
> also who caught that muse reference in the title because i certainly did. (damn right i did, i put it there!)

The astronomy tower is the best place for a forbidden meeting. No one is ever up there on the nights where there are no classes (and it's technically against the school rules, which is probably why nobody's up there), so if, for example, two people from two very different houses want to make out, there is the place to do it.

Two shadows sit right at the edge of the wall, feet dangling over the side, bathed in moonlight. They stare out at the Forbidden Forest wordlessly, just holding hands.

"Hey Kat?" A whisper breaks the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too, Ben," she replies.

"You just said, 'I love me too'," Ben snickers.

"Shut the hell up or I'll shove you off this wall," Kat threatens, unsuccessfully attempting to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Who knew Hufflepuffs could be so mean?"

"Yeah, you're supposed to be the assholes." She tilts her head upwards and stares into his sparkling blue eyes. "I love you too."

"Hey, you got it right this time!" he exclaims excitedly.

" _Accio glasses_ ," she mutters, flicking her wand discreetly inside the pocket of the (Ben's) hoodie that she is wearing. Within a second, his glasses are off his face and in her waiting hand. She dangles them over the edge of the wall.

"If you drop those, I swear..." he trails off, searching for an adequate threat.

Kat's shoulders shake with barely contained laughter and she leans into him. He shifts away.

"Glasses first," he says in the manner of a human training a dog to sit, holding out his hand.

She huffs a little, but slides the stupid glasses back onto his nose anyways.

"Happy?"

"Not quite yet." His grin is that mixture of sweet, playful and dangerous that she loves so much.

When she leans in this time, she is met with no resistance. Only his soft lips.

"Now I'm happy," he murmurs between kisses. "Now I'm happy."


End file.
